


French

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Embarassing, F/M, Fluff, i had an idea, kind of no point but it's SOFT so, logan is speaking FRENCH, ok, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: Wait, Canadians speak FRENCH ! I realize to myself and my 3 brain cells REJOICE.





	French

“Hey, cherie,” Remy’s very thick accent registered in your brain before the words, but you knew it was him all the same. You had been an X-Man for as long as you could remember; the same time Ororo joined, actually. You had gotten familiar with everyone, even the ones that came on and off the team. Among all of them, Remy was the strangest friend you had.

He sat next to you on the high chair as you ate your breakfast (at 11 AM). Ignoring the fact that you were obviously busy reading some stats you had to do for an alumnus of the school. 

“So, you studied languages, right?” He asked, obviously not finished. He might not be your closest friend, but he wasn’t the worst person to be around. He knew some things about you. “Yeah, but I only learned how to spea--” “Can you speak French?” In Remy-like manner, he cut you off. Conversations with this man were snappy. Still, you decided to humor the man.

“Well, Remy, funny you should ask that, because I do.” You faked a proud smile, putting down the tablet you had previously been so focused on. He smirked. “Vraiment, cherie? Somehow, he had suddenly gotten the opposite from your answer and instead deduced you in fact, couldn’t; he sounded way too suspicious of you.

Of course, he was right. What’s a vraiment?

You let out the playful laugh you had been keeping in. “Well, I know one sentence, and it doesn’t even really count.” You finally truthfully replied and he chuckled at the confession. “What might that be?” 

Without you noticing, Logan walked in the dining area to get a beer. Of course, that was his breakfast. Of course, you were going to say something dumb. Of course, Remy wouldn’t say anything. Dickhead. 

“Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?” You state proudly, as if you hadn’t learned it from the 2000s masterpiece Lady Marmalade. Remy knew it wasn’t for him, but he winked anyway. Logan let out a silent scoff at that. “Well, cherie--” “Shut up, Remy. The only person I’d ever say that to is Logan and he doesn’t speak French so, hey, shut it!” Remy keeps laughing for a reason you couldn’t tell.

Logan approaches the raised counters and you finally notice him.

And die a little bit inside.

“En êtes-vous vraiment sûr?” He says, in a perfect accent and everything. It was like he switched off the American. Well, he wasn’t American but-- WAIT. HE’S _CANADIAN_.

Okay, so Logan can speak French. Not like that was hot and you’re flushed because of more than one reason. 

Your mouth refused to create sound, and Remy was full out hollering at you. _Dickhead_. 

“I..” You finally said something, but even that was weak. Logan was smirking at you and you were dead inside. You’re friends with DICKHEADS. “I’m Canadian, darling. What’d you expect?” He says and you’re kind of shaking inwardly because he’s never said two sentences like that. Short, snappy remarks. The only time he said something long was to make fun of you. Your life is ruined and you see your future blinking out.

“L-Logan,” You STUTTERED? You’re a WEAK whore and you STUTTERED? You’ve decided to sue yourself. Suddenly, all the playful coolness you had exhibited from just a few minutes ago evaporated into thin air. He continued for you, which honestly, sucked. “Well, if it makes you feel better, _je dirais oui_.” 

You were shaking, not just inwardly now.

You didn’t know anything besides the word ‘oui’ from that, but it was all you needed.

Anyway, that morning, you thought you had died but that night you never felt more alive, so...All was well in the Xavier Mansion.


End file.
